L A T E
by Putri Luna
Summary: Dia tidak tahu kalau kau mencintainya. Tapi kau tahu kalau dia mencintaimu. Kau tahu perasaan kalian berdua sama. Kau tahu, tapi kau tetap melukai hatinya. Warn:AU, OOC, Genderbender, abal. pair: swedenxfem!findland. first FF in this Fandom. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : AU, human names used, gender bender, OOC, minim dialog(diiikiiiiittt bangett!)**

**Pair: Swedenxfem!Finland**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

* * *

><p>Namamu adalah Berwald Oxenstierna. Kau adalah orang yang sangat sulit mengatakan apa yang ada di lubuk hatimu. Raut wajahmu sulit untuk dimengerti orang lain. Bahasa tubuhmu seringkali membuat orang ragu serta takut untuk sekedar bertegur sapa denganmu.<p>

Itu semua untuk orang lain, bukan dia.

Ya, dia.

Tiina Vainamoinen, gadis yang kau cintai lebih dari apa pun. Satu-satunya gadis yang kau inginkan berada di sampingmu. Kau membutuhkannya, tapi kau tak pernah bisa mengatakannya.

Kau membuang semua waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, dan kini, waktu yang tersisa pun sulit kau raih.

Kau terlambat.

Ya, kau terlambat. Hatimu perih sedemikian rupa saat menyadari betapa terlambatnya dirimu untuk meraih tangannya dan merengkuhnya erat-erat agar dia tidak pergi.

Kau terlambat, dan kau sangat menyesali hal itu. Tapi, apapun yang kau perbuat ataupun kau katakan tidak akan bisa mengubah apapun. _Apapun,_ jika kau sudah menyakiti gadis itu terlalu dalam, terlalu besar, hingga kata maaf pun terasa begitu mahal untuk kau dapatkan.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti, kau tetap mencintainya, walau hatimu sakit karenanya.

Kau tetap menyimpan rasa sakit itu, karena hanya dengan cara itulah kau masih bisa mencintainya.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Kau bertemu dengannya saat hari Natal, dimana salju bergulir perlahan, turun dari langit dan menyebar di penjuru kota.

Saat itu begitu indah dan... dingin.

Dan kau menemukannya. Di sebuah lorong gelap nan sempit tengah gemetaran –mungkin ketakutan sambil mendekap sebuah tas kecil. Suara isakannya menarikmu ke arahnya dan langkah kakimu membuatnya takut. Badannya kian mengkeret dan getaran tubuhnya tak kunjung berhenti.

Lalu kau berhenti di depannya, memandangnya dengan wajah datar tanpa berniat untuk merendahkan tubuhmu agar setara dengannya yang sedang terduduk di tanah yang dingin.

"Tolong... jangan sakiti aku," mohonnya dengan bibir gemetar, entah karena dingin atau saking ketakutan akan keberadaanmu.

Yang kau lakukan hanya mengulurkan tanganmu, tanpa berkata apa-apa. Selama seperkian detik dia terdiam, lalu menatapmu lekat-lekat, dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Dia memandang tanganmu lalu wajahmu, begitu terus hingga kau menarik tangannya, dan membawanya keluar dari lorong gelap itu.

Dia hanya mengaduh karena genggaman tanganmu yang begitu erat, tapi dia tetap mengikutimu.

Hari itu salju turun begitu lebat, membuat udara semakin dingin. Yang kau pikirkan saat itu hanya ruang perapian yang hangat dan juga orang yang kau genggam tangannya.

Kau tidak memikirkan kenapa kau menarik tangannya. Kenapa kau membawanya ke rumah, memberikan tempat bernaung, dan juga pekerjaan –sebagai pengurus rumahmu.

Kau hanya menanyakan namanya. Itu saja. Tak lebih, tak kurang. Kau tidak bertanya asal-usulnya, mengapa dia berada di lorong gelap itu, mengapa dia tidak punya tempat tujuan. Kau juga tidak merasa keberatan ataupun curiga saat mendapati dirimu tengah membawa orang asing memasuki rumahmu yang kosong dan hampa.

Kau tidak memedulikan apapun.

Yang kau pedulikan hanya dia. _Dia._ Keberadaannya.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Kau semakin terlena akan keberadaannya. Dia juga menerimamu. Mulanya dia selalu ketakutan saat bersamamu, meski demikian, saat kau pulang dari kantor, kau selalu mendapatinya tengah memasak di dapur rumahmu.

Dia tidak berniat untuk pergi, walau kau selalu memikirkan kemungkinan dia akan pergi karena ketakutan olehmu.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, dan tahun pun berganti, dia mulai terbiasa denganmu. Dia mulai sering tersenyum saat berada di sampingmu, dan kau tidak perlu menahan diri jika berada di dekatnya. Kau tidak perlu bersikap hati-hati jika kau ingin berbicara dengannya.

Karena dia mulai mengerti dirimu. Dia mencoba untuk mengerti dirimu. Dan dia berhasil.

Tanpa kau tahu atau kau sadari, keberadaannya menjadi lebih penting lagi bagimu.

Senyumnya, tawanya, air matanya, semuanya. Kau menyukai semua yang ada di dirinya. Kau tidak sadar jika dia sudah mengikatmu dengan benang tak nyata berwarna merah.

Tapi yang kau tahu adalah bahwa dia menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu.

Kau bisa melihat dari matanya. Matanya tak bisa berbohong kala menatapmu. Rona merah itu selalu ada kala tanganmu dan dia bersinggungan.

Dan kau menyukainya. Karena itu kau terkadang menggodanya, dengan cara memeluk atau mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

Di luar sana, salju masih turun dengan perlahan, walau harumnya musim semi mulai terasa. Dengannya, kau tidak pernah merasa jika waktu begitu cepat berlalu.

Rumahmu tidak lagi kosong dan hampa.

Ada kau dan juga dia.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Dia tidak tahu kalau kau mencintainya.

Tapi kau tahu kalau dia mencintaimu.

Kau tahu perasaan kalian berdua sama. Kau tahu, tapi kau tetap melukai hatinya.

Semua itu bermulai di suatu musim gugur, dimana helai daun kering nan rapuh berguguran, menyelimuti jalan. Biasanya kalian berdua selalu menikmati momen itu berdua, bergandengan tangan sembari berjalan pulang ke rumah. Ke rumah kalian berdua.

Langit jingga yang jauh tinggi di sana serta tarian daun musim gugur membuat perjalanan pulang kalian semakin indah. Tapi yang paling indah adalah senyumnya, pipinya yang merona, serta bibir mungilnya yang kau kecup lembut.

Dia berkata jika dia menyukaimu. Kau hanya tersenyum.

Dia memintamu untuk tetap berada di sisinya, mengijinkan dirinya untuk tetap berada di sampingmu. Kau juga hanya tersenyum, dan sedetik kemudian kau merengkuhnya dalam pelukanmu.

Kau tidak berkata apa pun. Kau mengira dia tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padanya.

Saat itu, saat melihat senyumnya yang begitu penuh, begitu gembira, ada suatu rasa hangat yang lembut menjalari semua titik di tubuhmu.

Sejak saat itu, hubungan kalian semakin dekat, semakin dalam.

Dia semakin mencintaimu, semakin membutuhkanmu. Kau tahu itu, tapi dia tidak tahu jika kau juga mencintainya, jika kau juga membutuhkannya.

Dan dia tidak bertanya, dia hanya menebak-nebak. Dia menunggumu untuk mengatakannya, walau terkadang pikiran buruk menyapanya, dia tetap tersenyum.

Karena selama kau ada di sisinya, dia akan baik-baik saja.

Kau tahu, dia tidak.

Lalu kapan kau akan mengatakannya?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Entah didasari oleh apa kepercayaan diri yang mulai tumbuh dalam dirimu itu. Apa karena kaulah yang menyelamatkan gadis itu, memberikannya rumah serta kehangatan, kau menjadi sangat yakin bahwa gadis itu tidak akan, _tidak akan _pernah meninggalkanmu?

Karena itukah?

Jadi karena semua itu, kau terpikir, sempat terbersit dalam pikiranmu untuk meneguk sedikit racun yang terasa begitu manis di luar sana.

Lalu semua itu terkabul tanpa kau duga.

Kau bertemu dengan _racun_ itu di sebuah rapat di luar kota. Wanita itu begitu memikat dan cantik.

Kau terpikat padanya, hanya terpikat. Berpikir untuk mendekatinya dan mungkin sedikit bersenang-senang.

Tidak apa-apa bukan? Begitu pikirmu.

Karena Tiina, gadis manis itu pasti, _pasti_ akan selalu menunggumu, berapa pun waktu berlalu, dia akan tetap ada di rumah itu. Menunggumu, lalu membuka pintu dan memelukmu dengan lembut. Lalu kau akan mengecup dahinya, seakan tidak pernah ada yang terjadi.

Kau tidak pernah mengakui jika kau sudah mengkhianatinya. Karena kalian berdua tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun. Karena kau belum menyadari sepenuhnya betapa berartinya bagimu.

Hari demi hari terjalin menjadi bulan, dan _racun _yang memikatmu belum juga kau sudahi. Kau tetap meminumnya. Terus dan terus, kau semakin terbuai.

Kau tidak tahu, bahwa dia _tahu_.

Kau tidak tahu, jika dia tersakiti karenanya.

Kau tidak pernah tahu, jika tiap malam, air mata itu selalu mengalir. Untukmu, karenamu.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sikapmu semakin tak terkendali. Ada saat-saat di mana kalian saling mengacuhkan. Selalu ada saat-saat di mana rumah tak pernah menjadi tempat tujuanmu untuk pulang.

Dia sendirian. Menunggumu, dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Kau tidak pernah mengabarinya, dan karena tak tahu, dia ketakutan. Pikiran buruk menyerangnya, tidurnya mulai tak nyenyak, dan dia mulai sering menangis.

Suatu sore saat kau berjalan-jalan keluar dengan Halldorra, kalian saling bercakap-cakap ringan. Lengannya yang putih bergelayut manja di tanganmu, kau tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Semua itu seperti hal biasa bagimu.

Ingatanmu mulai memudar, kau mulai melupakan keberadaan seseorang yang penting bagimu. Kau bersenang-senang, sementara dia terlupakan.

Kau tidak tahu, jika dia tahu.

Kau tidak tahu, jika dia melihat pemandangan –kau dan wanita itu bergandengan mesra- dengan mata nanar.

Air matanya jatuh seketika bersamaan dengan belanjaannya –bahan makan malam yang dipersiapkannya untukmu.

Dia berlari dan berlari, sampai dia memasuki rumah kosong. Itu rumahmu, yang kosong dan hampa. Dia masuk ke dalam dan menangis di kamarnya, melampiaskan kesedihan serta kemarahan pada setiap benda di kamar itu.

Kau tidak tahu seberapa terlukanya ia. Tapi, Tiina, gadis itu tetap diam. Sikapnya tidak berubah kepadamu. Dia tetap membuatkanmu makanan yang kau sukai, menyambutmu saat pulang, memelukmu, dan tak menolak semua kecupan lembutmu.

Jika saja kau tahu, tapi _tidak_, kau tidak tahu jika mata itu –sorot matanya itu begitu sedih, begitu terluka menatapmu.

Tapi dia tetap bertahan. Tidak menangis di hadapanmu. Tetap berada di sisimu.

Tahukah kau seberapa tegarnya gadis itu?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, musim dingin pun kembali menyapa. Dia menatap salju di luar dengan pandangan hampa melalui jendela, menuliskan namamu di jendela yang berembun.

Kemudian kau datang, dan gadis itu tersenyum, seraya berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukanya. Wajahnya sumringah melihatmu, samar-samar kau mencium wangi sup hangat, lalu seketika tangannya mengepal erat dengan bibir yang mencebik.

Dia mulai tak tahan. Dia mulai berontak. Dia _marah_.

Kepadamu.

Karena wanita yang kau bawa pulang ke rumah. Karena sikapmu yang katanya tak lagi hangat. Karena kau bermesraan dengan wanita lain di depannya.

Dia terluka, kau tahu itu. Akhirnya kau tahu itu, atau kau pura-pura tak menyadarinya?

Dengan mata merah dan air mata yang mengalir, dia memukul dadamu. Hatinya sakit tapi kau hanya diam.

Kau menenangkannya lalu meninggalkannya. Untuk wanita itu.

Kau tidak menoleh ke belakang, kau tidak melihat raut wajahnya begitu sedih, kau tidak menyadari jika dia sudah berlari keluar dari rumahmu dengan hati yang hancur.

Dia pergi dari rumah dengan perapian yang hangat, dan keluar. Keluar menuju jalan yang dingin dengan salju yang setia yang menemaninya.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Saat itulah kau mulai kehilangan dia.

Detik itu jugalah kau mulai mencarinya. Cari dan temukan dia sebelum terlambat. Raih tangannya dan peluk dia, jangan lepaskan.

Dan katakan...

... _aku mencintaimu_. Berkali-kali, sampai dia yakin, bahwa kalian berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Dan ucapkan maaf, karena kau telah menyakitinya. Karena kau begitu bodoh telah melepaskannya untuk wanita yang tidak terlalu berharga untukmu.

Dari situlah dimulai semua penyesalanmu.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Kau, pria yang jahat.

Kau, pria yang bodoh.

Dan kau, terlambat.

Kau terlambat.

Tahukah kau arti kata terlambat?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Dua tahun adalah waktu yang kau habiskan dengannya di rumahmu yang dulunya kosong dan hampa.

Dua tahun dia –dan juga kau saling mencintai. Selama waktu itu juga kau menyakitinya, membuangnya, membiarkannya pergi darimu.

Saat dia tak ada, saat dia pergi, kau menyadarinya.

Kau menyadari betapa berartinya dia bagimu.

Dan kau mulai merindukannya. Merindukan omelannya, suara berisik dapur saat dia menyiapkan makan malam, sambutannya saat kau pulang, senyumnya, canda tawanya, serta pelukannya.

Kau merindukannya, begitu merindukannya, sehingga kau frustasi.

Gadis itu mulai jadi candu bagimu. Karena itu kau bertekad untuk mencarinya. Tidak akan menyerah untuk mencarinya. Tidak akan membiarkan mimpi buruk yang kerap menemanimu setiap malam menjadi kenyataan.

Mimpi buruk yang begitu mengerikan. Mimpi buruk dimana kau dan dia tidak bersama lagi.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Akhirnya kau menemukannya, di suatu malam saat salju menyapa semua pejalan kaki. Ah, kau lupa jika hari itu adalah hari Natal.

Seperti saat pertama kau menemukannya, tapi tidak ada lorong gelap atau matanya yang memancarkan ketakutan. Kau menemukannya di alun-alun kota, di dekat air mancur yang dipasangi puluhan lampu kerlap-kerlip.

Kau lantas memeluknya. Memeluknya erat sambil menggumankan nama gadis itu berulang-ulang penuh dengan nada syukur. Dan dia memekik kaget seraya berusaha melepaskan pelukanmu yang kian menguat.

Semua lelah dan juga perasaan menyesal, serta mimpi-mimpi burukmu lantas menguap saat kau menatap matanya.

Ah, hatimu seketika menghangat kala dia tersenyum.

Tapi... ada yang aneh, ada yang terasa kurang akan senyumnya itu. Namun kau tak tahu itu apa.

Yang kau tahu hanya senyumnya tak seperti senyumnya yang _dulu_.

Kau bertanya-tanya, apa karena panjangnya rentang waktu saat kalian berpisah, membuatmu lupa akan senyumnya, ataukah waktu telah membuat gadis itu berubah?

Namun kau tidak mempermasalahkan semua itu. Yang penting kau sudah menemukannya, dan kau akan mengajaknya pulang. Pulang ke rumah.

Dengan senyum simpul kau berkata, "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Tiina..."

Kau tidak menyadari bahwa ada setitik keterkejutan masih tersisa di matanya.

Dia berkata dengan nada sendu dan kepala yang tertunduk, "Mengapa kau mencariku, Ber? Bukankah... bukankah dulu kau sudah meninggalkanku untuk wanita lain?"

Beribu kata telah terangkai indah di otakmu, tapi sayangnya hanya satu kata yang meluncur keluar dari mulutmu.

"Maaf..."

Hanya kata _maaf_. Hanya satu kata. Kau mengutuk dirimu sendiri kala itu. Tapi kau mencoba lagi, bagaimanapun juga, kau harus menyakinkan Tiina bahwa dirinya berharga bagimu.

Bahwa kau mencintainya. Mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Karena itu kau ingin agar dia tetap berada di sisimu.

"Maafkan aku, Tiina... kembalilah... ayo kita pulang ke rumah," kau berhenti sejenak, berusaha mengatur degup jantungmu yang semakin cepat, "Tiina, aku mencin-"

"Ber..." sela Tiina. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih dan dia memainkan jari-jarinya. Gadis itu gelisah, lalu dia menghela nafas, dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Tiga hari kemudian kau mendapati dirimu berada di bar. Mabuk-mabukan. Seorang diri.

Entah sudah berapa botol yang kau habiskan, tapi kau tidak peduli. Yang kau inginkan hanyalah agar rasa sakit ini menghilang. Agar dadamu tidak terasa sesak lagi.

Tapi tidak bisa.

Semakin kau memikirkannya, kau semakin merasa sesak.

Kau menyesal. Amat sangat menyesal.

Jika saja bisa, jika saja kau masih bisa mendapat satu kesempatan, kau ingin mengubah semuanya.

Kau akan melakukan segalanya, _segalanya_, agar kau bisa mengubah kenyataan itu.

Kau menengguk minuman keras itu, membuat gelas itu kembali kosong, namun kesadaran masih tetap menguncimu dalam kenyataan pahit.

Maaf.

Maaf.

Maaf.

Kau rela jika harus menyebutkan kata itu berulang kali. Tapi waktu tetap berjalan, dan penyesalanmu kian membebanimu.

Samar-samar kau mendengar suara lonceng. Lalu, dalam rentang waktu yang panjang, yang tak bisa kau ingat, kau akhirnya menangis.

Menangis dalam diam, membiarkan air mata itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

Kau mencintainya, dia mencintaimu. Bukankah sudah seharusnya kalian hidup bersama?

Tapi kesalahan yang kau buat mengubah semuanya.

Dulu kau meninggalkannya...

... dan kini dia yang meninggalkanmu.

.

.

_("Maaf, Berwald. Tapi... tapi tiga hari lagi aku akan menikah... maafkan aku... aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menunggumu.")_

.

.

**The End**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Oke, absub sangat ceritanya ya? <strong>**Bikinnya Cuma satu jam sih. Idenya pasaran banget lagi! ****Tapi yah, ini FF pertama di Fandom ini. Ehehehe!**

**Maaf kalau abal. Tapi kritik dan saran dipersilahkan. Btw ada yang bisa kasi tahu di mana bisa baca hetalia online. Yang luna baca banyak bolong-bolongnya. **

**Boleh minta review?**


End file.
